Beyond the Past Hauntings
by Anne Voda Hijme
Summary: Pairing is Renault x Lucius. It is my first story ever. The past haunts both Renault and Lucius and little do they know that their past connect. Can one get beyond the past? Will the past bring them together?


Anne: Hi all, this is the first time submitting a fanfiction. Kind of nervous. Anyway love to hear input. Everyone is able to review this story. Sorry if there are errors. I proofread like 3 times. We shall see how well I can check myself. LOL. Anyways here it is.

Chapter 1 The Unexpected

Renault had traveled all the way to Dread Island to make peace with himself. Yet, a battle was being wage here. He didn't plan to get involve; afterall he didn't want anything to do with Nergal. Something though something in his heart-no soul-told him to join them. _No I'll only go if one of them come to this town. _As soon as his thought formed, he saw the red hair man. He knew it was Eliwood who was fighting Nergal. _Why me? _Renault sighed as he approached Eliwood.

"So noisy..." he commented to the redhead, "I thought I could escape battle here on Dread Isle." Eliwood open his mouth to speak, but it was easy to guess what he would say. "No," Renault continued firmly, "I'm not interested in why you're fighting. I am only looking for tranquility. If helping you will bring it to me, then I will lend you my power. Not that I will be much help."

Eliwood's surprise was evident on his face, but he gave a small smile. He welcomed the bishop to the group then hesitated. He seemed to debate what to say next, but Renault knew he was wondering how well the bishop knew the battlefield. Afterall bishops aren't exactly known for their battle experience. Renault commented, " I know my way around a battlefield and I can begin with healing your injured arm."

The blue hair bishop gently touched Eliwood's arm. A blue glow of mending magic dissipate and the lord was feeling better than ever. "Thank you," he voiced quietly before pushing his horse into a quick trot.

Renault couldn't repress another sigh. His gaze wandered the battlefield observing the strange group that Eliwood has collected to defeat Nergal. As his eyes wander, blonde hair caught his attention. He observed her use of light magic. He was capitative by the beautiful and graceful form. As he moved closer, he realize his mistake. She was a he. Renault knew for a fact that there weren't any female monks. The monk defeated the swordsmen with a Divine spell. The bishop decided to greet his fellow light user. The closer he got to the blonde man, the more concerned he became. The monk was much too pale, especially considering battle exertion tend to flush one's skin. The blue hair man murmured, "My goodness."

The startled monk turned to me. "Y-yes?" he asked in his soft voice.

_ Even his voice was feminine._ _Actually I was beginning to wonder if I missed the memo for the recruitment of female monks. He has hips, long lashes, and delicate features. But I am sure he was not a she. How I do I know? Maybe it was an aura he gave off. I wasn't too sure how I knew. I just did. _"Your face. You don't look so well. Are you hurt? Let me take a look."

The fragile blonde shook his head violently. "No...please don't," he pleaded, "I have a condition...This is just a passing attack. It will soon...disappear."

Renault was curious now. "What is this illness? Should you even be fighting?"

"My bishop told me that it was sickness of the soul," the monk gave a weak smile, "But it's gotten much better."

"Of the...soul?"

"Yes..." the blonde hesitated before continuing, "I offer relief to those who hurt inside and yet I, too am... afflicted..I strive daily to overcome this curse...but still I am weak."

Renault knew he wanted to help this blonde monk in anyway he could. "Sicknesses of the soul are the most difficult to heal....but please do not blame yourself for this." _He shouldn't blame himself, yet I see he does. It couldn't possible be his fault. Just telling it isn't won't be enough. I shall make this educated guess, which could be right or wrong. I didn't care if it was. _He added, "doing so could even aggravate your condition."

The monk blushed lightly He looked better. His attack probably passed by now. "Th-thank you...your words...have brought me some peace."

He began to head on his way, but Renault couldn't let him. Not without a name. "So...what is your name?"

The monk turned towards me looking mildly surprised. "It is Lucius," he stated.

_ That name suits him. Yet it sounds familiar. _Renault pondered why it was familiar, yet nothing came to mind. "Lucius? I am-"

Lucius intervened, "I know. You are...Bishop Renault are you not?"

_ It seems I've built up a reputation. _"Yes," blue hair bishop replied, "I am."

With that said, Lucius bowed his head before continuing on. _I couldn't help but wonder if I would be of more help than I originally thought. Maybe this time I could be at peace with myself._

* * *

Lucius was glad to meet Bishop Renault. He never thought he would meet someone of his importance, especially here of all laces. He knew what the bishop was saying, but he was sure it was his fault. He finished off another wyvern rider, when he noticed the sun was setting. He looked ahead and saw the others were setting up camp.

The sun was fading leaving the sky in purple twilight. _This somehow makes me think of what Karel said to me earlier._ Lucius's eyes caught sight of Karel's raven hair as he was traveling through the trees. The monk ran after him, hoping to catch him. The swordsman was sitting down against a tree. His body seemed tense even though his eyes were closed. The monk gathered up his courage and spoke hesitantly "Er, um, Karel."

One eye opened to peer at him. "If you want to babble about your cult," he said without emotion, "find another victim." With that said the swordsman eye closed.

"M-my name is Lucius and I would like to speak with you."

Karel's eyes open and smirked danced across his lips. "Very Well, Lucius. Speak."

The blonde knew what it was he wished to express, but not how. "Well, before...you said something...something I had also been thinking for a while."

"Yes, that even the hands of the acolytes are stained with blood. So what would you do? Become disgusted and give up?" His eyes seemed to glance away from the monk and deep into the words like he spotted someone. But it swiftly returned to the monk's bright blue eyes. It was so quick he could of have imagine it.

"No!" Lucius stated willfully, "My beliefs give strength to my will. I just wondered how you knew..."

The older man fingered his sword lightly. "I live by the sword. My body is a weapon." He stands up and sweep his gaze up and down the younger's body. "I cannot live without the taste of blood."

"But have you no compassion at all?" The monk was sure Karel did, but he had buried it so deep within his consciousness. Lucius just needed to bring it out. "How could you know even grief without some kind of feeling."

Karel stated firmly as he walks away, "You are weak. Your blood means nothing to me."

Lucius froze at this. He knew such a comment from Karel shouldn't bother him, but it did. He wanted to be his friend-not just a...weak nobody. A bitter smile touched his lips. _Weak that's all I ever was and will be, despite my efforts. I guess it proves how pathetic I am._

* * *

Karel didn't know what the new bishop was up to, but he was going to keep an eye on him. The man was obviously interested in that young monk. Lucius. A smile touch his lips. He was interesting boy, very willful. He wouldn't ever consider him an adversary at any level. The monk had strong magic, but didn't a killer intent.


End file.
